For You I Will
by Suiri Sakka
Summary: Lucy a student at Fairy Tail Academy has a crush on the always laughing Natsu, the only problem is that Natsu happens to have a crush on Lucy's first friend at FTA. Follow the ups and downs as Lucy tries to figure out what to do with her seemingly one sided love. "The hardest thing I ever had to do was watch you walk into the arms of another."
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a little start back into writing, I know it's not long but hopefully those who read it will enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter. I don't know if I can promise fast updates, but I do know for a 20 year old I have a surprising amount of free time that should be dedicated to my studies instead of Netflix and not this lol. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He sat two rows in front of me, right in front of the windows. When the sun hit him mid-afternoon, it was my favorite time. That probably explains why my math grades weren't as well as my other subjects. Can you blame me? Here I had a class with my crush and it was just him and I, oh and all the other students as well, but it was just a forty minute block I had him all to myself. I was free to admire him, his smile, and the way his head tilted back when he laughed the only way he knew how, full and loud. I didn't have to worry about his crush crossing his path during my little forty minute slice of heaven. Yeah, it's sad, but of course he would have a crush and it wouldn't be on me. I think the only reason why he knew I existed was because his crush was the first friend I had met here. Yeah welcome to my high school life love triangle, it was my crush having a crush on my best friend and my best friend having a crush on him. Three points in a triangle and I was the loneliest point way up at the top. You know what's the worst part about it? Having to be the middle point between the two of them, knowing that they both liked each other and having to help the both of them get together. It had happened about a month ago, I was sitting at lunch waiting for my friends to enter the cafeteria when he came over to me. I had almost died, literally, my strawberry milk had made its way into the wrong pipe at the extreme shock of seeing my crush make his way over to me. He plopped down right next to me, gave me my favorite smile, threw his arms around my shoulders, and leaned his head down closer to me. You can see why I almost died, if the strawberry milk didn't kill me it would be the fact that my heart had stopped beating. He asked me if he could meet me after school and walk me to my part time job. I had to discretely pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Little did I know, it was more like a nightmare for me. On the way to work we talked about school, sports, food, etc only to have the bomb drop right in front of my works front door. That one sentence shot through my heart, severing it in two faster than any arrow ever could.

"Can you help me get Lisanna to go out with me?"

Eleven words that fit the eleven pieces that my heart broke into. I knew those lips of his would never say my name in that order, I knew his heart would never feel the same way mine did. I knew my smile didn't move him the way his did me. I knew it all and yet I still hoped that maybe, maybe I had a chance. They don't call me unlucky Lucy for nothing.

This is the story of how I had to hand over the guy I loved to my best friend. They say that if you love someone you have to let them go right and if they love you, they will come back to you right? Well Natsu, I love you and it looks like I'm letting you go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I lied about not knowing when I was going to be able to update lol looks like my fingers just wanted to continue writing. I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review to let me know your thoughts, both good and bad. I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it. I hope . lol **

* * *

Living on your own, fun. Having a second job to pay for all that comes along with living on your own, not fun. The alarm on the nitestand was ringing way to early for me. Groggily lifting my head from the warm cocoon of bundles, _shit, _it's already seven a.m.? Throwing back my blankets and blasting myself awake with the cold air that awaited outside my fortress of warm sheets instantly woke me up. Slipping my feet into my heart slippers I headed towards the shower, hoping I could be in and in out with enough time to actually eat breakfast this morning.

Speeding through my shower routine blow drying my hair, lotioning, spraying perfume, a quick coat of mascara, and my chapstick I opened the bathroom door heading towards my bedroom and my school uniform that was laid out on my desk chair. Thankfully I took it out last night! Slipping into the skirt, buttoning up my white long sleeve shirt, tucking it in, and fastening my skirt. I bent down to slip up my black knee high socks, standing back up, my eye caught the alarm clock. _Shit I have to hurry! _Grabbing my cardigan and neck tie I slid into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar and water bottle and threw them into my bag. I ran over to my shoes and slipped my feet in before grabbing the front door and running out of my apartment.

I opened up the granola and munched on it as I ran or sped walked towards school. It's been six months since I moved to Magnolia. The first month was uneventful to say the least, but that had all changed once Natsu entered my life. I couldn't really say entered my life cause that would imply that he came into my life peacefully and that was the last word you would attach to Natsu. He had quite literally barreled into my life, I smiled at the thought of him. I'm glad he entered my life, even if that meant the word peaceful had left my life.

Throwing away the granola wrapper I slipped past Erza at the gate as she was stopping certain students to make sure that their uniforms were in order and up to standard. I grabbed my water bottle in an attempt to wash down the granola, but I ended up choking when a hand came out of now where to smack me on the back.

"Oi Luce!" A deep voice that reminded me of summer nights and bonfires.

Coughing a bit I managed to spurt out, "Ack, morning Natsu."

"You should learn not to drink and walk at the same time." He laughed knowing full well why I was choking. Surprising me had quickly become Natsu's favorite hobby in the last six months. Apparently my reactions never failed to amuse him.

"Yeah I'll work on it." I mumbled as we continued to walk into the building and towards my locker.

"How was your weekend?" Natsu asked while scanning the halls for a head of silver-white hair.

I blew my bangs out of my face as I turned the dial knowing full well who he was looking for. "Busy as always."

"You're no fun Luce!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed my shoulders, "You should come out with me!"

I imagined a weekend spent with Natsu, quickly I had to end those happy, yet delusional

thoughts as the blush quickly formed on my cheeks. _Wow Lucy calm down, don't go into a beating heart, blushing, bumbling fool now! Too many B words._

"Yeah maybe one weekend Natsu." I turned and started to put my books from my bag into my locker and grabbed my English book for first period. I knew Natsu didn't really want to hang out with me because he enjoyed my company, he wanted to pick my brain for ways to get his crush to notice him. The more his crush noticed him, the further my crush i.e Natsu would get from me. I had spent basically all of these last six months attached at the hip to Natsu. It didn't help my F.A.M.L.F.N. plan, _Forget About My Love For Natsu. _In fact it actually made it worse.

I sighed, closing my locker and turning back to Natsu after realizing that I hadn't got a reply. I saw him with a goofy smile, one that would never be directed at me, looking at a girl with pretty short silver hair and bright blue eyes. That's why, the second Lisanna came into view I was ignored and forgotten about. I guess with Natsu his brain wasn't big enough to process both my presence and Lisanna at the same time. I shifted my bad higher onto my shoulder and turned to walk to homeroom. He would find me when he needed me.

The bell rang just as I entered the room, I guess Natsu is going to be late...again. I made my way to the back row where my friend Levy was sitting. Another reason why I was in debt to Natsu. Since I was new here and the only person I knew was my school guide from the first day. Lisanna and I had become quick friends as she toured the school with me, showing me the best vending machines and a good place for a quiet nap. Once Natsu had realized that I was on good terms with Lisanna and a girl as he had once rudely pointed out, he had recruited me to help him make his childhood friend his girl friend. Through Natsu I was able to make so many new friends, such as Levy, Gray, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, and many more.

I owed my current happy school life to him. That's why five months ago, when he came to me in lunch asking for my help, I couldn't say no. Sure I was in love with him, but what did my six months hold to their lifetime? I owed him for introducing me to all my current friends, who cares if I was guiding my love into the arms of someone else?

"A penny for your thoughts?" Levy's voice broke through my deep thoughts.

Shaking my head I quickly buried those thoughts and put on a smile, "Sure haha I was just trying to remember if I locked my front door this morning, I was running late again." I blushed a bit as I sat down in my seat and pulled out my book.

Cana's dad entered the room and put down his briefcase on the front desk. Yeah her dad happened to be my homeroom teacher and the coolest English teacher I've ever had.

"Good morning brats, open up to where we left off with Romeo and Juliet."

I inwardly smirked, how fitting of a story to be reading right now. I flipped open to the page and waited to begin.

The day had zoomed by and it was already lunch. I left my classroom with Erza and made our way towards the cafeteria.

"Do you think cake is todays dessert?" Erza wondered aloud.

For someone who was known to be super strict, you would never imagine her to be a lover of cake and all things sweet.

"Probably Erza, I think I remember Mira saying that it was cheesecake today and that in home ec we are making strawberry shortcake."

I looked over to see Erza in a soon to be sugar heaven, her face was literally glowing. I chuckled and held open the cafeteria door for her. After she had passed through I began to make my way in, but was soon grabbed from behind. A hand over my mouth and another one wrapped around my waist yanking me into a warm body.

Erza didn't notice my sudden disappearance due to the little cheesecakes and strawberry shortcakes dancing around her head.

I was quickly spun around and had my back pressed against a wall as both hands were removed only to be placed on my shoulders. I looked up to see Natsu staring down at me with his wide crooked grin.

"Guess what Luce!" He whispered.

I just looked up at him and raised my eye brow.

"Lisanna wants to walk home together!" He was practically bouncing off the walls, too happy to see my smile slide off my face for a second and my heart cracked again.

I quickly replaced the smile, be strong! "Oh congrats Natsu!"

"Thanks Luce! It's all thanks to you and your coupon!" He smiled down at me.

Oh yeah, that coupon one of the ladies I worked with had given me to a couple tea shop. Considering I was currently in a crushing unrequited love and the fact that Lisanna had gushed over the fact that I had managed to get a ticket and she was dying to go, I had given it to Natsu telling him that I was too busy to use it and that he should take Lisanna cause I had heard that she really wanted to go.

"Oh! It's no problem! I'm glad someone gets to enjoy it!" I smiled up at him, trying to give him my best smile.

"I think I'm going to finally ask her out while we're having tea."

What was whole and left of my heart just shattered. I knew I should be happy for him, if you love someone you should be happy for them, even if their happiness isn't caused by you. I just couldn't help but be a bit selfish and hope that I would be enough for him to be happy. I knew I could of told him how I felt, but when he was so clearly in love with someone else I knew it would just be wrong of me.

I reached up and cupped his face with my hand, "I know she's going to say yes. There's not reason for her not to."

He smiled down at me and scooped me into a tight hug that both mended some bits of my heart and chipped at others. "It's all because you were there for me Luce." He whispered.

After that the rest of the day went by in a blur. I was both there and not there at the same time. I made my way to my locker at the end of the day to grab the books I needed for my homework. I looked toward the entrance of the school when I heard Natsu's laugh. Part of my smiled, but the internal part of me knew that he was able to laugh freely without me while I laughed my best when he was there with me.

I made my way to work knowing that Natsu and Lisanna were making their way to the tea shop. I was walking alone and they were walking together about to enter into a level I only hoped I could reach. She had him and I didn't.

* * *

**Okay so that's the second chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it and will leave your thoughts in a review! Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

My weekend started early so instead of studying for my three tests next week I decided to write a new chapter! Not my best academic move, but my fingers were itching with a bunch of thoughts for this story so I said "Heck, why not?". I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

Sitting behind the desk at the corner bookstore, I tried to balance my pen in the little space between my top lip and my nose. I was having a hard time keeping myself distracted from thoughts of Natsu and Lisanna enjoying their tea date. Today was a slow day and I was working alone today. I had already cataloged all the new books that came in from todays shipment. Usually a slow day would be nothing to me, I would sit behind the counter and crack open a new book, but today all the books I tired to read I would insert Natsu's name as the main characters name and Lisanna would be the love interest. I tried reading non-fiction, but every other paragraph my mind would just wander towards imagining how their date was going, if he asked her out already, and what her answer was.

The pen fell from its perch and I glanced up at the clock. It was only seven and I wasn't getting off until ten. I wasn't looking forward to the walk back to my apartment because it was dark out, but how else was I supposed to get home? I wonder why it was so slow today? We had a good flux of customers around four, but they all seemed to leave at six leaving me to tidy up and put away stray books which left me with a good three hours left to do nothing.

I bent down and grabbed the towel and windex, I might as well clean the windows. Hopping down from my stool I made my way to the store front windows. I bobbed my head along with the music playing and began spraying the windows. I pulled over a stool so I could reach the very top. Sweeping my hand back and forth in an arch like motion I began cleaning and humming. After a while I began to feel like I was being watched. Knowing that no one was in the store with me, I peered out the window. Across the street was a tall boy around my age leaning against the post box. He had a cherry light that illuminated some of his facial features as he inhaled from his cigarette. He had on a black leather jacket, a black v-neck, and black jeans with black boots on his feet. I couldn't see much of him because he wasn't standing near a street light, but oddly I wasn't creeped out. He had the feel of a silent James Dean and I couldn't help imagining him sitting in the poetry section of my book store. I climbed down from the stool and saluted his way before turning back to my post behind the desk.

Windows cleaned and only thirty minutes shaved off my remaining time. I pulled out my math book and settled in to tackle some of my homework. Recently I was slipping in this subject. I blamed it on the cause of all my recent life problems, a certain pink haired boy. I twirled my pen around and stared at the example question. It's a good thing I'm such a good student and had no problem learning the material that I hadn't been paying attention to recently in class and was ready for the test that was coming up. If I didn't keep my grades up, I would lose my scholarship and wouldn't be able to attend Fairy Tail Academy. There was no way I was returning home to the prison like atmosphere it had turned into since my mom had died.

Finally it was closing time and I began to cash out and put things in order for whoever opened tomorrow. I placed my things back into my bag and after checking that the back door was locked, I turned off the lights and locked up the front door. Slipping my keys back into my bag, I began my cold and lonely walk back home. I would put my headphones in, but I didn't want to risk walking home this late and not being able to hear what was going on around me. Good thing this neighborhood was relatively safe. I quickened my pace even so and hurried home.

Slipping off my shoes and placing my bag and coat on the hook, I walked over to my couch and just plopped onto it. I was so tired, my arms ached a bit from the repeated motion of placing new books on the shelves and lifting the heavy book boxes. I outstretched my legs and placed them on top of my table. I was hungry but too lazy to get up and make anything to eat. It was almost eleven and I was debating if I should eat or just go to bed. My stomach growling won that argument and I heaved off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. I grabbed the frying pan from the pantry and placed it onto the stove. Opening the fridge reminded me that I needed to go food shopping. I grabbed the tortilla and cheese and turned back to the heated pan. Quickly making a quesadilla and a glass of water, I sat at the counter and quickly munched on my late dinner. I grabbed the pen and paper pad next to me and began making a little grocery list. I would pick up my paycheck and pay my rent, phone bill, do some food shopping before my shift at the 8-island.

I put my dishes in the sink and told myself I would wash them up later. I headed off to bed exhausted, both mentally and physically, and not looking forward to waking up tomorrow for school.

* * *

As soon as my head hit the pillow, my alarm was going off for me to wake up. I groaned and wondered if I really slept at all. Pulling myself out of my warm bed and into my cold bathroom. Washing my face I noticed how tired I looked, good thing I had some make up for that. I finished getting ready in the bathroom and then changed into my uniform. I had time to spare so I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, remembering my list I grabbed it before going over to the door to put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and bag. I slipped out of the door, locked it, and made my way to school.

Putting in my headphones I tried not imagining walking into school and seeing the probably new happy couple. For telling myself I would be happy as long Natsu as long as he was happy, I sure had a lot of negative thoughts. Passing under the school arches I scolded myself to stop thinking selfishly. Even if Natsu had a girlfriend that he loved and it wasn't me, I could still love him and be happy for him.

I walked alone to my locker before homeroom, the pink haired boy who occupied too much of my thoughts was no where to be seen.

I shoved in my books and grabbed the books I would need for my first class. Having my headphones still in, I didn't notice the beaming Natsu and Lisanna over by her locker giggling together.

I had gotten to homeroom before Levy so I kept my headphones in and took my seat. It wasn't much longer before she came rushing into homeroom and made a beeline towards me.

"L-Lucy, did you hear?" She huffed slamming her hands onto my desk.

Taking out my headphones, I looked up at her. "No. What happened?"

"Natsu and Lisanna are finally dating!" She exclaimed waving her hands around in her excitement.

I managed to hold back the slight frown that wanted to form, remembering the pep talk I had with myself this morning, I placed a big smile on my face. "About time! I thought the flame brain would never get around to asking her!" I laughed.

Levy looked at me for a moment, "Exactly! No we all have boyfriends or girlfriends! Yay for group dates!" Levy jumped around before looking back at me. "Oh wait Lucy! I'm so sorry!" She pleaded grabbing my hands.

I laughed it off, "Don't worry! I'm sure you all will have a great time!"

She looked at me sheepishly, "You could always join us."

Thinking about going on a group date with Natsu and Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel, and Gray and Juvia did not sound fun. Especially since Juvia still had it in her brain that I was her love rival. Little did she know that it wasn't the dark haired boy who I had in my heart.

I grimaced, "Thanks, but no thanks Levy. I don't really want to be the seventh wheel."

She nodded her head knowingly, but her eyes held some master plan that I was not looking forward to knowing.

The first half of the day seemed to fly by and the pink haired boy was no where to be seen. It was the first time in months that I hadn't seen Natsu or talked to him for the whole morning. I was a little sad as I made my way to lunch. At least I would still seem him there and than we would walk to math together. Our routine didn't have to end now that he had a girlfriend did it?

I pushed open the cafeteria doors and looked at my already full table. I began to walk over there before I was stopped by Hibiki.

"Lucy!" He yelled out and waved as he made his way towards me. My whole table seemed to look over at me. I blushed a little under their sudden attention.

"Hey Hibiki! How are you?" I asked pushing a piece of hair behind my ear and shifting my books onto my hip.

He smiled and finally came to a stop in front of me. "I'm good, it's been so long! How are you?"

It had been a while, I always had good chats with Hibiki. He loved reading and retained information better than anyone I had ever known. I met him when I first moved here, he was my partner for a class project and he quickly became a good friend that I had met outside of Natsu's help. He visited the bookstore I worked at often. I always enjoyed discussing books with him.

"I'm good, a little stuck on our writing assignment this week though." I laughed.

"I know! I was going to ask if you wanted to work on it together sometime. I know your bookstore has a lot of good references."

It was like a light bulb had went off in my head, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

He shrugged, "It's cause you need me." He placed his arms on my shoulder.

I threw my head back laughing, not noticing how Natsu's eyes narrowed a bit at my laugh and the contact I had with Hibiki.

"I don't have work tomorrow until twelve, want to head to the store and work on it before my shift starts?"

"That works, we can get coffee and those really good muffins at the coffee shop next door before we head in." He replied, I remembered how he loved those muffins the last time we went.

"Sure text me in the morning." I said turning to leave.

"I actually got a new number, let me see you phone." He grabbed my hand as I was turning.

"Oh sure." I reached into my bag and handed him my phone. He entered his number, grabbed my hand, and pulled my into a hug before snapping a picture of the two of us.

I was a little shocked at the sudden skin contact, still not noticing how Natsu was reacting to all of this.

"Now there's my number and an awesome picture for my contact." Hibiki smiled as he handed back my phone before waving and walking away.

I was still in a shock as I put my phone back into my bag and walked over to my table. I sat down next to Cana with Natsu across from me.

"What was that about?" Cana asked as she nudged my shoulder with hers.

I sighed as I saw the look in her and Mirajane's eyes. "We're just meeting up tomorro-"

I was cut off by her and Mirajanes "OH" and I knew the look that was in their eyes.

"We're just doing homework, nothing romantic so get that idea out of your heads." I finished.

"What look?" They replied together.

I sighed knowing that they wouldn't drop it, so I would just let them have their fun.

"This is perfect! Lucy if you date him you can join our group dates!" Levy exclaimed from the end of the table. "Mira and I were talking about setting you up with someone and now we don't have to!"

I dropped my head onto the table, I knew this would happen.

Before I had a chance to reply, Natsu opened his mouth and answered in all of his dense glory, "You would have to be a girl to date and Lucy is just one of the guys!"

I felt my heart ache a bit, having your crush tell the whole world that he saw you as nothing but one of the guys just nailed my coffin shut on any hopes of him seeing me as a potential love interest. If him loving someone else and dating someone else didn't do the trick, that comment sure did.

* * *

So there's chapter three! I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review with your thoughts. Thank you to you all for reading and a double thank you to those who reviewed and left their thoughts for me. I hope you all have a great weekend.


End file.
